One Bônus Listen to my heart- Um amor especial
by Cliteraria
Summary: As lembranças são traiçoeiras e nada é tão perfeito quanto parece. O que você faria se descobrisse que tem tudo que almejou, mas não terá para quem passar? Nada é mais forte do que um amor materno. Mesmo que seja uma mãe de coração, ainda será um amor especial


**One shot Bônus Listen to my heart- Um amor especial**

As lembranças são traiçoeiras e nada é tão perfeito quanto parece.

O que você faria se descobrisse que tem tudo que almejou, mas não terá para quem passar? Nada é mais forte do que um amor materno. Mesmo que seja uma mãe de coração, ainda será um amor especial.

Bella estava sentada na cama, ainda olhando para o teste em suas mãos, enquanto Edward esfregava suas costas.

— Talvez não seja a hora ainda.- a consolou, tocando seu ombro, enquanto Bella olhava para o teste, que indicava resultado negativo.

Ela apenas assentiu, jogando o teste no lixo e caminhando de volta em direção ao quarto.

— Bella?- Edward a chamou, quando a viu se deitando na cama, se juntando a ela.

— Está tudo bem. - Sinalizou com um sorriso triste, enquanto ele afagava seus cabelos, ela se aninhando ainda mais a ele.

— Vai dar certo. Talvez não seja a hora, amor. - falou, beijando o topo de sua cabeça.

Já faziam dois anos desde o casamento e nesse tempo todo, Edward passou a falar em voz alta todos os dias.

— Já estamos tentando tem quase um ano. Talvez tenha algo de errado. - Explicou, fechando os olhos. - Eu só... Só pensei que dessa vez fosse verdade.

— Podemos fazer alguns exames se você quiser. Basta você dizer. – Declarou, entrelaçando seus dedos com os dela, mas ela permaneceu calada.

Sua mochila estava nas costas e a o bilhete nas mãos, enquanto Edward dormia tranquilamente.

Eu precisei visitar minha mãe. Volto em alguns dias e prometo explicar tudo. Amo você.

Ass: Sua Bella.

Ela deixou o bilhete sobre o criado mudo e saiu, antes que mudasse de ideia.

Ao passar pelo elevador, encontrou com Emmett, que a olhou dos pés a cabeça, a medindo.

— Por favor, me diga que você não está se mudando. – Pediu, olhando para a mochila.

— Não. Eu preciso visitar minha mãe. Tenho alguns assuntos para resolver. Pode cuidar dele para mim? – Pediu e Emmett balançou a cabeça.

— E pelo seu pedido, imagino que Edward não saiba sobre essa viagem.

— Eu volto em alguns dias. Ele ficará mal humorado, mas vai superar. Eu apenas... – Suspirou, esfregando o rosto. – Eu preciso de respostas, Emmett. Não agüente não... saber. Eu só preciso disso.

— Outro resultado negativo? – Perguntou e ela assentiu. Já não era segredo que eles estavam tentando aumentar sua família.

— Toda vez que eu olho para a Alice, eu me sinto uma pessoa ruim. Você não tem ideia de como é isso.

— Ela teve o Sebastian e agora estava grávida outra vez. Enquanto vocês continuam tentando.

— Isso acaba comigo, mas eu não consigo evitar. – Suspirou. – Minha mãe é obstetra. Talvez ela descubra o que há de errado e conserte isso.

— Boa sorte. Edward ficará furioso quando souber que você o deixou aqui. – Explicou, quando as portas se abriram.

— Eu não posso leva-lo para Novo York sem nenhuma certeza. E é isso que eu tenho agora. Nenhuma certeza. – Declarou, suspirando quando as portas se abriram. – Apenas cuide dele, está bem?

— Eu prometo. – Ouviu ele dizer, antes de sair do prédio e entrar no taxi.

Ela estava sentada na sala de estar, enquanto Renne ainda a olhava preocupada.

— Você está me assustando, Bella. O que houve? Cadê o Edward? – Perguntou, quando ela respirou fundo.

— Eu vim até aqui porque preciso de ajuda.

— Ajuda? Com o que? – Perguntou.

— Já faz mais de um ano que estamos tentando começar nossa família e ainda nada. - Bella declarou, enquanto Renêe a observava. - nos vamos fazer alguns exames, mas eu preciso saber... Tem algo errado comigo, não é?

— Você sempre foi tão centrada. Nunca namorando sério. – Explicou tocando os cabelos da filha. – Pensei que teria mais tempo.

— Tempo para que? – Bella indagou.

— Mas acho que meu tempo acabou. – Suspirou e Bella voltou a questionar.

— Teria mais tempo para que?

— Charlie tinha problemas de memória, mas você também tem. – Explicou calmamente.

— Isso não é algo que não sei. Eu tomo os remédios que ajudam a...

— Eu sei disso, querida. Estou falando do tempo em que você não os tomava. Sua memória era muito pior, querida. Talvez você não se lembre do acidente, porque bateu a cabeça, mas eu me lembro.

— Que acidente? – Indagou, observando Rennee se sentar.

— O acidente que causou a cicatriz na sua barriga.

— Eu não tenho cicatriz nenhuma na barriga. – Explicou, erguendo a blusa e mostrando que não havia nada.

— Eu quero dizer a cicatriz que está escondida pela sua tatuagem. Você bateu a cabeça e não se lembrava. Odiava a cicatriz porque não conseguia se lembrar de como a conseguiu. Foi por isso que fez a tatuagem. Porque você se lembraria dela.

— Eu tinha dezessete anos. – Bella se lembrou, tocando a pele.- Mas não me lembro de cicatriz nenhuma. – Declarou e Renée deu de ombros.

— Não importa. Você era pequena e eu ainda era casada com seu pai. Era inverno e você queria andar de bicicleta.

— Estava nevando e o chão molhado. – Bella continuou.

— Então você se lembra? – Perguntou e a morena negou.

— Não de muita coisa.

— A pista estava molhada e eu havia avisado a você dos ferros, mas você deve ter se esquecido.

— Eu... – Começou a falar, mas parou, tocando a barriga.

— Você sofreu um acidente. O ferro atravessou você. Perfurou uma parte de você, querida. Eu sinto muito. Pensei que teria mais tempo antes de te dizer isso, filha.

— Me dizer o que? – Indagou, já sabendo a resposta.

— Você não pode ter filhos, Bella. Nunca poderá. Eu sinto muito, filha.

— Eu não... – Murmurou, ainda sem poder acreditar. - Como eu não me lembro?

— Você devia ter uns seis anos. Seus problemas de memória ajudaram a esquecer. Foram semanas no hospital e nós quase a perdemos.

— Eu não...Eu nunca... – Murmurou, fechando os olhou e cobrindo o rosto, enquanto Rennee tocava seus ombros.

— Eu realmente sinto muito, querida. Talvez você devesse contar a ele.

—Emmett, eu juro por Deus, se você não abrir essa maldita porta, eu vou derruba-la. Como você pôde deixa-la partir? Não percebeu como ela está frágil? –Edward sinalizou com movimentos rápidos, precisos e extremamente zangados.

— O que eu poderia fazer? Prende-la? – Indagou, fazendo Edward grunhir.

— Qualquer coisa teria sido melhor do que te-la deixado partir!

—Ela vai voltar, está bem. Agora, se acalme.

— Um inferno que eu vou me acalmar! – Sinalizou, pegando o celular, enviando outras mensagens, uma vez que Bella ainda não havia respondido nenhuma das outras.

Edward estava sentado no sofá, se recusando a dormir, enquanto Emmett ainda o observava. Já faziam dois dias desde a viagem de Bella. Todos estavam preocupados e empenhados em manter Edward no apartamento, longe de confusão, quando a porta se abriu.

Assim que a viu, Edward se levantou correndo em sua direção. Os olhos de Bella estavam apagados, levemente inchados e mais fundos. Assim que os braços dele a envolveram, ela soltou tudo que suas mãos carregavam e se agarrou a ele, como se sua vida dependesse disso.

No tempo em que esteve com Renne, Bella passou por diversos exames apenas para constatar o que já sabia. Ela não podia ter filhos. Agora restava dar a noticia a Edward e esperar que ele não a odiasse.

Todos estavam na sala, ainda esperando que Bella explicasse tudo, mas ela continuava agarrada a camisa de Edward, que sentia seus tremores e soluços, enquanto a apertava nos braços.

Então ele olhou para Emmett e murmurou apenas com os lábios para que saíssem e os deixassem.

Emmett entendeu o recado e começou a tirar todos de lá, enquanto Edward levava Bella para o quarto. Aos poucos ela foi se soltando dele, seus soluços diminuindo.

— Eu não sei qual o é o problemas... – Edward começou a dizer, tentando manter sua voz controlada, por mais difícil que pudesse parecer naquele momento, enquanto Bella mantinha o rosto escondido na curva de seu pescoço. – Mas vamos dar um jeito. – Acrescentou, apertando sua mão.

— Não, não vamos. Porque eu nunca poderei te dar um filho. – Falou em voz alta, sem sinalizar. Finalmente colocando aquilo para fora. Ela precisa dizer, mas não estava pronta para que ele ouvisse. Então lentamente, ela pegou o único papel que não havia soltado, e estendeu em direção a Edward. Esperando que ele não o odiasse pelo que leria naqueles papeis.

Edward estava com os braços ao redor dela, ignorando completamente o papel que ela havia lhe entregue. Nada poderia ser mais importante do que acalma-la. Mesmo que ele não fizesse ideia do que havia acontecido para começar.

Aos poucos, Bella recuperou o controle, respirando fundo. Uma respiração de cada vez. E se sentando sobre suas pernas, fungando baixinho, tomando o papel nas mãos, e entregando outra vez para Edward.

— Eu sabia que havia algo errado. Eu só não... Não imaginava que fosse eu. – Sinalizou para ele, que começou a olhar os exames. Devido uma infecção quando criança, por causa do acidente, Bella nunca poderia ter filhos. Assim que terminou de ler, Edward ergueu os olhos, observando Bella. Agora as coisas faziam mais sentidos. – Eu sinto muito. – Sinalizou, baixando os olhos. – Por favor, não me odeie.

—Odiar você?— Perguntou, com os sinais. –Como eu poderia odiar você, Bella? Isso é só... Isso apenas muda os planos um pouco.

— Talvez você não tenha entendido o contexto, Edward. Esse exame não diz que não posso ter filhos agora. Diz que eu não posso e ponto. Nunca.

—Vai ficar tudo bem. – A tranqüilizou, com sua voz dessa vez.

— Como pode dizer isso? Eu sou incompleta e você não fazia ideia! Como pode não me odiar por nunca te dar algo que você tanto quer? Algo que nós queremos!

— Como posso não te odiar? Eu não escuto, Bella. Falta uma parte de mim também. Você me odeia por isso? – Questionou e ela negou rapidamente.

— É claro que não! Eu amo você do jeito que você é. – Sinalizou, agarrando sua mão.

— O mesmo sobre você, amor. – Edward tocou seu rosto. – Eu amo você do jeito que você é, Bella. E nada jamais mudará isso. E talvez não agora, mas no futuro, podemos discutir nossas opções. Se você quiser, é claro.

— Eu não sei se quero pensar nisso agora. Não quando... Olha, deixa para lá, está bem.

— Pode falar. – Pediu, tocando seu rosto.

— Falar o que? – Questionou.

— Como está se sentindo. O que você queria falar, mas tem medo do que eu possa dizer. – Pediu e ela respirou fundo.

— E se houverem arrependimentos? –Questionou.

— Isso não...

— Não! – O interrompeu. – Eu sei que você me ama, Edward. Sei disso. Mas eu não tenho ideia de como explicar como me sinto.Antes de fazer os exames, isso não passava de uma suspeita. Uma maldita dúvida. Mas agora... Agora, você não tem idéia do que tem passado na minha cabeça! Sabe como eu me sinto quando vejo uma mulher grávida? Quando olha para a Alice?- ela sinalizou com respirações rápidas e ofegantes.

— Bella ...

— Não! Me deixe terminar. Eu me sinto tão quebrada! Tão incompleta, tão pequena!! - gritou, finalmente expulsando a raiva em seu peito.

— Respira... - ele suplicou.

— Eu não sei se você entende, Edward, mas eu nunca, jamais serei capaz de gerar um filho seu! Eu deveria crescer. Decidir se quero ter filhos. – Fungou, suspirando. – Começar uma família e envelhecer. – Acrescentou, soluçando, enquanto Edward a ouviu, apertando sua mão. – Eu deveria ter uma vida com todas essas escolhas.

— Apenas diga, amor. – Pediu, tocando seu rosto.

— Eu nunca pensei em ser mãe, mas não é justo isso ser tirado de mim.

— Vai ficar tudo bem. – Sussurrou a puxando contra o peito, a abraçando. – Tudo bem.

Algum tempo depois do choro, Bella havia adormecido, enquanto Edward a observava.

Calmamente, se levantou caminhando até a cozinha para fazer um chá para ela, quando se deparou com Emmett sentado no sofá.

—Inferno! –Sinalizou. –O que faz aqui? Pensei que tivesse saído.

—Eu voltei... - Começou a dizer em voz alta enquanto sinalizava, quando Edward pediu que usasse apenas os sinais. – Por que?

—Ela está dormindo.– Explicou.

— O quão machucada ela está? – Perguntou, sinalizando, sem emitir sons.

— Mais do que eu pensei ser possível. Não conte a ninguém ainda, está bem? Ela descobriu que não pode ter filhos.

— Ah cara... Isso. Eu sinto muito. – Sinalizou, mas Edward apenas assentiu. – Como você está com isso?

— Não me importo comigo. Não me importo sequer com isso. Eu a amo, Emmett. Existem outras opções. O fato dela não poder gerar um filho, não faz com que eu a ame menos.

— Isso é bom. Ela vai precisar de apoio. Alice pensou em fazer uma noite das garotas, mas...

— Não acho que ficar tão perto da Alice seja bom para ela agora. Não me leve a mal, mas...

— Eu sei. Isso é pedir demais agora. Eu explico para ela.

— Obrigado. – Agradeceu, quando ele se despediu, saindo.

2 meses depois.

Edward estava sentado em seu piano, dedilhando as teclas preguiçosamente, quando Bella posicionou atrás dele, tocando seu ombro.

Ele terminou a canção, se virando e a puxando para seu colo.

— Ei. – A chamou, beijando seu queixo.

— Isso é bom. – Sussurrou, fazendo sinal para que continuasse.

As mãos dele estavam presas em sua cintura, a apertando. As mãos dela agarraram seu ombro, o apertando também, quando Edward a ergueu, caminhando em direção ao quarto.

Sua respiração estava ofegante, quando ele se deitou sobre ela.

— Linda. – Sussurrou, beijando sua garganta, aouvindogemer.

— Edward. – Ela gemeu, agarrando seus cabelos, enquanto se livravam das roupas. Em poucos minutos ambos estavam seu nada, já conectados.

Ele se mexia lentamente, nunca se cansando da sensação de estar dentro dela.

— Bella... –Gemeu, entrelaçando seus dedos, enquanto ela arqueava seu quadril, fazendo com que ele fosse mais fundo.

Com mais alguns movimentos, Edward enterrou o rosto no pescoço dela, enquanto ambos chegavam a suas bordas, explodindo.

Alguns minutos se passaram até que suas respirações se acalmaram.

Bella estava deitada, com a cabeça dele sobre seu peito, enquanto brincava com os cabelos, preguiçosamente, quando suspirou, fazendo com que ele erguesse o olhar.

— Tudo bem? – Perguntou e ela fechou os olhos, assentindo, o deixando preocupado. Rapidamente ele se afastou, a olhando mais atentamente. – Qual o problema.

— Eu quero fazer uma pergunta. – Sinalizou.

— E qual seria? – Perguntou, agarrando sua mão e brincando com os dedos.

— Você disse que tínhamos opções. Você consideraria adoção? - Perguntou, o deixando paralisado. Ela queria mais que tudo um filho e tinha em sua frente um perfeito exemplo de filhos de coração. Quem disse que precisaria ter seu sangue para ser seu filho?

O carro estacionou no pátio quando os dois desceram, com as mãos entrelaçadas.

— Tem certeza disso? - Edward Perguntou e ela assentiu apertando sua mão.

Ao entrar na casa, eles foram recebidos por uma senhora, que vestia uma bata.

— Olá. Eu sou a irmã Isabel e vocês devem ser Edward e Isabella. - Ela perguntou e ambos assentiram. - Gostariam de conhecer as crianças agora? - questionou e Bella assentiu, sinalizando tudo para que Edward entendesse.

A irmã Isabel os conduziu pela casa, onde havia um pequeno refeitório. Ao observar o ambiente, Bella notou que havia um menino sentado em uma mesa, afastado dos outros.

—Quem é ele? - Edward perguntou sinalizando e a irmã Isabel sinalizou uma resposta.

— Aquele é o pequeno Daniel. Ele é novo aqui e as outras crianças não sabem como lidar com ele.

— Quantos anos ele tem? - Bella perguntou se aproximando.

— Quatro e meio. A mãe o abandonou aqui quando ele perdeu a audição.

—Ele é surdo?— Edward indagou.

— Nos primeiros anos ele falava e ouvia. Mas perdeu a audição devido a uma otite. A mãe era muito pobre e não soube lidar com isso. - a irmã sinalizou e bella sentiu Edward mais rígido ao seu lado. - mas ele está se desenvolvendo bem. Ensinamos linguagem de sinais e ele consegue se comunicar conosco agora.

— Ele fala? - Bella perguntou

— Não. Não fala desde que parou de ouvir. – ela se virou. - venham conhecer as outras crianças.

— Um momento, irmã. – Bella pediu e a senhora assentiu.

Eles se aproximaram lentamente, para não assustar o menino.

— Olá, Daniel. – Bella sinalizou e depois de alguns segundos o menino lhe deu um aceno tímido. – O que você está fazendo?

—Colorindo. – Sinalizou, voltando a sua tarefa.

— Eu posso ver? – Bella pediu, quando Edward se aproximou. Aos poucos, Daniel estendeu o desenho que pintava.

— É muito bonito.— Edward sinalizou para ele, que sorriu orgulhoso.

A irmã os chamou e ambos se despediram e se levantaram, mas Bella ainda olhava para o menino sentado, quando sentiu alguém apertar sua mão.

Bella estava deitada olhando para a página de seu livro, enquanto Edward a observava.

— O que você tem?- perguntou, chamando sua atenção.

— O que? – Retrucou, olhando para ele, que acariciava seu braço.

— Você tem olhado para essa página por mais de dez minutos. Não sei onde sua cabeça está, mas com certeza não é no livro.

— Tem razão. - declarou fechando o livro e se virando para ele. - eu estava pensando na visita de hoje.

— Eu acho que você já decidiu. - declaro tocando seu rosto. - Por que não me conta?

— Eu gostei dele. Senti algo... Não sei explicar, Edward. Mas gostaria que fosse ele.

— Fico feliz em saber. Porque penso o mesmo. - declarou tocando seu rosto. - Acho que o pequeno Daniel vai ganhar uma família – Acrescentou a beijando.

Ambos estavam sentados, apenas esperando, quando a porta se abriu. A irmã Isabel trazia Daniel e seus pertences. Pacientemente ela se abaixou, sinalizando para ele.

— Você se lembra da Bella e do Edward, querido? – Perguntou e ele assentiu. – O que acha de passar um tempo com eles? Você gostaria disso, Daniel?

—Sim, irmã. A tia Bella é bonita e o tio Edward gosta dos meus desenhos.— Sinalizou, com um sorriso brincando em seu rosto.— E ele disse que pode me ensinar muitas coisas.

— Tenho certeza de que vai, querido. – Respondeu tocando seu rosto e se levantando. – Por favor, cuidem do nosso menino.

— Nós vamos. – Ambos falaram, se levantando e pegando a mão do pequeno, enquanto Edward carregava sua mochila. Ali começava, uma nova família. E quem foi que dias que precisa ter seu sangue para ser seu filho? Olhando para os três, a irmã Isabel teve uma única certeza. Ali nascera, um amor especial


End file.
